


Secure

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, Riding, Slight rough play, Thranduil tied up, dom reader, sub Thranduil, you get to tie Thranduil up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets to tie Thranduil up and then rides him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nothing of this ever happened. Except maybe in my mind.  
> Disowner: I don't own Thranduil. Sadly. 
> 
> You know the drill: this work is unbeta'd, shall you find errors feel free to return them to me. :)
> 
> Now, enjoy the read!

Rendering the mighty elvenking Thranduil speechless is an art of its own, but getting to tie said elfking up -much less to his very own bed- is a sheer thing of impossibility one might think. Except this is exactly what you are currently in the middle of doing.

 

"Never before," he says, voice showing first signs of excitement on his side. Of course he's excited, after all he is the one who suggested it. Ok, after you had hinted severely at the desire what it would feel like to have him at your mercy.

 

"What?" you ask not stopping your task though.

 

"This," he chuckles, as if not quite believing it himself, "you tying me up. Me being tied up in general," he elaborates further.

 

Now you do stop your ministrations to look up at him. His eyes meet your eyes and you are fairly certain your eyes have the equal look of surprise as do have his. Surprise and trust alike. You know wouldn't he trust you on the level he does, neither of the two of you would be in this position. And you think whatever higher power that had him trust you blindly. Another thing you so wish to take literal, but that's a thing left to do for another time, for night you are more than happy with tying him up and have your wicked way with him. Just the mere thought sends your center into a pulsing frenzy.

 

"Thank you, I will treasure this gift forever," you say with as much sincerity you can muster in this current situation, did his intimate confession not only touch you, but it made you also hotter than you have been anyways. With your thoughts back at the task at hand you continue to secure his wrists to the bed. You leave his legs uncuffed, as you do fairly well know it is not only his hips that are behind each of his powerful thrusts, that you know you will feel later, but also his legs that give him enough leverage on the mattress to make you feel every inch of him as deep and thorough as possible. Involuntarily a moan escape your throat and your hands make faster work.

 

"A little eager, are we?" Thranduil teases you.

 

You growl and let go of his arms. Your own braced on the bed, your face hovers only mere centimeters above his, your breath mingling with his. You inhale his scent with closed eyes. Slowly re-opening your eyes you smirk at him.

 

You allow the staring-game to go on for a few moments before you raise one hand off of the mattress; you first run your fingers along his handsome face, then down his throat -making sure to trace the visible vein with extra care- and then back up again, just to grip his beautiful blond hair. You can see him struggling not to give you what you want just yet, you know he wants you to work for it. Letting you him tie up doesn't mean he'll give in to your every whim just yet, he's too much of a king to lay it off completely. You lower your head until your lips brush his ear, then you whisper, "Careful, darling," hot air puffs against the shell of his ear simultaneously with your tongue that flickers against its tip. Your voice a mixture of sugar sweet with a hint of a threat, a threat he knows better than to take lightly. Especially in the position he is in right now. He knows how much of a tease you can be, given the right circumstances, and this situation, he muses, offers just the right setting for being the biggest tease he could ever imagine. The shudder you see running through his body puts yet another smirk on your lips.

 

Yes, this little moment has given you the first taste of victory. Watching his body jerk on its own accord you can see his muscles flex as he pulls against the restraints. Fairly certain if he keeps pulling at the silk as hard as he did just now it will undoubted leave marks on his ivory skin. His panting continues as you continue running your tongue along his ear, in mix with another sharper pull of his hair. When you can't resist the delicious sight of his now stretched -back neck you cannot help yourself but move your mouth to your fave spot to torment him with little nips and bites, just to run your soothing tongue over them, leaving a hot, wet trail in its wake.

 

"Ohhhh...fuck!" he swears and this is actually the first time you heard him swear in english, usually he does that in elvish, which is always the biggest turn on for you, but the effect is not less interesting- as you can feel yourself become even wetter.

 

"Shhhhh," you try to calm him down, not wanting him to shoot his fire now already (not that he'd ever did that early, but also to calm him down, as you are nowhere near done with him just yet) "not yet, let us have some fun before we'll get there. And I promise you, once we get there all you remember that moment will be the hot feeling of being inside me." With that you let go of his throat and hair and slide down his body.

 

Feeling him shiver whenever your tongue traces his unmarked skin or your teeth change that, by boring themselves slightly into his skin leaving nicely shaped bruises behind isits own kind of erotic. Elves don't get cold, so you know you are the one doing this to him, the one to make him shiver, the one causing him to fall apart. And you still bath in the feeling of being the only one allowed to do this to him. Taking a deep breath, because you really don't want to spoil your mouth's journey by the salt of your tears threatening to fall (yes, you tend to get a little emotional in the most inappropriate moments and let's face it being millimeters away from his member is pretty much a very inappropriate moment), you don't stop before you mouth is on level with his already half hard member.

 

Again, knowing that it's you causing this erection of the mighty elfking makes you feel so very proud.

 

"My, my, is that all for me," you ask rhetorically. Thranduil doesn't miss the glint your eyes and the smirk on your lips.

 

"Mhhhhhmmmm...," he hums, "why don't you see if you can make it even more for you?" he suggest with a wink, his own way of telling you where he wants you and what he wants you to do once you are there.

 

Always the king, trying to give commands even when he's all tied up and at your will. You let it slip and just laugh, as it is exactly where you want to put your mouth next, so there is absolutely no need to deny him this, and yourself for that matter.

 

While you slowly, softly slide your hands up and down his strong thighs you begin to mouth his length. Your tongue gives a little lick to the tip before you move your tongue back to the base, where you then begin to pepper it with little kisses until you once again reached the tip, the slit now leaking with quite an amount of pre-cum. Something you can't wait to feel spread all over your tongue.

 

Clearly, it is not easy to concentrate on this one task when his entire body jerks and trashes on the bed. Watching him do so while you continue pleasuring him with your mouth could be enough to make you come on the spot. Sensing this, and also Thranduil's rapidly fast approaching climax, you know you have to hurry or else you both will come before you got to the main event. And considering how much you wanted this you'd be a little disappointed if it was over too fast.

 

The head of his cock barely pushed between your lips you can feel it swell further, stretching your mouth even more. The king's sharp intake of air is music to your ears, just as the soft moans and pleas he could not prevent even if he wanted to.

 

Looking up, your eyes meet with his and you distinctly wonder what a sight you might present to him with his member sliding in and out between your wet lips, and the saliva pooling in your mouth wetting his hard shaft more with every stroke. There clearly is a hit of envy in all the things you feel seeing him watch you, because if you're being fully honest, you really wish you could watch yourself suck him off.

 

"Do you like what you see?" the question was out even before you registered even thinking it, but your mouth is as quick moved back onto his member as you removed it, not wanting to waste any precious second with talking. You can always do that later, but you just need to know. Knowing hearing him talk about it, describe it will have your pussy drip a river down onto the duvet.

 

"Incredible," his voice nothing than a mere whisper, "you look so good down there," apparently he still has enough strength to give a proper reply, you marvel that. "You sweet lips stretched by my dick, already leaking into your mouth." Again, his hips jerk off the bed, pushing himself even further down your throat, clearly hitting the back of it hard enough for your eyes to water; you don't mind one bit though. One the contrary it thrills you the mere idea to gag on his cock. You find yourself little shocked over such filthy thought. Never one to be prude, you figure, it's just another layer of your sex-life. Perhaps a specific kink even. You make a mental note to further investigate that idea later.

 

Your eyes roaming his body as you bob your head a up and down his member a couple more times. His stomach quivers in anticipation, hard muscles rippled under ever so soft skin, and it's one of the sexiest things you have ever seen. You have to close your eyes to concentrate and force back your orgasm. Thranduil has an impact on your and your feelings like never anybody has ever had before.

 

"Enough!" he commands. Your eyes snap open, meeting his again; blazing with raw lust and passion that have you know either you will make good on your promise right this instant or he will break free from his bonds and take the promise from you and make it true himself. And there is no way you will let that happen. You started this and you will very well finish it.

 

Seeing your hand vanish between your legs Thranduil smirks arrogantly down at you (anoth thing he could make you with on the spot!), he knows exactly what your hand -your fingers to be precisely- are doing down there. Your voice, as you move two of your fingers into your core of the bat, confirms exactly that. Another smug smirk appears on his lips. Damn him! He's really testing your patience right now.

 

Thranduil's pushing voice isn't exactly making it easy either, to not cross the line between preparing yourself for his large member without accidently fingering yourself to orgasm. "Yes, get yourself ready for me," he literally cheers you on.

 

It's nothing but a pure "Hmmmmppppf...," out of frustration that your manage to retort. Your impatience now begs you to skip this, but you know it wouldn't be advisable to do that. Even with as wet as you are already -and as ready as you can be -you know it's wiser to to take precautions. After a few more moves of your fingers, impatience and lust however does get the better of you. With a grunt you remove your fingers from yourself and move back up his body. Kneeling on the bed, your legs on either side of his body one hand braced on his chest your other hand reaches between the two of you to grasp his member. Moving him and yourself in position you get ready for the final ride of the night.

 

For a few delightful seconds you watch him squirm and pull on his restraint, trying to get you to lower yourself onto him. Fighting a little internal battle with yourself, whether to tease him for a bit longer or to give into pleasure giving in has won out, clearly. By far. By a mile. You would only torture yourself, and that was certainly not the plan of the night.

 

Your eyes still intensely locked with his, you rub the head between your folds, before you hold it steady and begin to slowly lower yourself on your king's shaft.

 

Feeling his shaft being lubricated by your natural wetness he smirks (his theme of the evening it appears, hell, his life, who are we kidding), "Hmmmm...liking to have your mark all over my..," he begins his undoubtedly smug comment, but it dies in his throat and gets replace with a long drawn out moan as he feels the crown of his dick squeeze itself into your tightness.

 

"By the valar...this feels heavenly," you desperately want to close your eyes, to just drown into the perfect feeling of finally feeling him inside you again, but you much more want to watch his face as you take him deeper and deeper. Seeing his mouth form to a beautiful 'o', the muscles moving underneath taught skin, his eyes roll in the back of his head proved you did the right thing by forcing your eyes to stay open.

 

When his member is fully inside you, you give yourself a handful of moments to adjust to his impressive thickness. But this is a feeling you would never complain about, no matter how uncomfortable it is at first, you know it will get so much better any second, once the two of you found the rhythm that makes it possible to engage in this act for a very long time, not tonight though. Tonight, you both know, you will rush towards your climax in no time.

 

So, it doesn't take long before your riding him at a fast and hard pace after getting adjusted is no surprise for either of you, it is merely a sign of how desperate you are for each other, how desperate you are for his cock driving in and out of you.

 

With his legs braced against the mattress he gives you the opportunity to lean back so you can push yourself up and down with the help of your arms also. Silently you bless his mind for this support. Your thighs are already burning from their frantic movements and the help is much welcome.

 

Of course Thranduil also thought of himself. Did he know once you lean back to use your arms for better movement he would automatically get a free sight of the way his dick slides back and forth between your pussylips. You only smirk at him knowingly, you really love his dirty mind.

 

"Liking what you see, don't you?" your moves now almost turned lazy, you make a show of it- not really hurry at all to reach your peak anymore; despite your earlier thought that this would be a rush towards climax. The feeling to good to pass up on the opportunity.

 

Even now he can't bite back to be a rotten tease.

 

"As much as you, could you see it, a pity really,” he says, never taking his eyes from between your legs.

 

Your mouth drops open, and not only because of the magnificent feeling of his cock inside you, but also at his nonchalant sounding comment.

 

He might have expected the growl under your breath but he certainly did not expect you to push yourself up and collapse forward, nearly crushing into him. His beautiful eyes wide. Now it's your turn to smirk.

 

"I think you are forgetting something, my dear," your hand ever so slowly moves along his face, your hips all the while continue rolling lazily into him.

 

"And what might that be?" he quips.

 

"That I am in command, and you are at my mercy," to show evidence to your words, your hands found their way into his hair, just as they did earlier,

 

He cries out if in real pain or lust you don't know, your grip certainly tight enough to make eyes water, were it anyone but Thranduil, you are sure of it. Then, his faster moving hips solved that riddle for you, he clearly is turned on by the rough treatment you're giving him. This little victory pleases you to the core. Also is it one useful knowledge foreventual further games you two could play, and you already have exact pictures painted in your mind what these games could look like.

 

Tonight, however, you have every intention to follow the plan you set up. And even though it's him snapping his hips, his hips shoving his member repeatedly inside you that pushes you towards your climax you don't stop him, no. You keep the tight grip on his hair and busy your mouth on his pulse point, nibbling and sucking on it whilst you let yourself enjoying him pounding away at you.

 

Thranduil's moves skilled enough to have you both let out a cry of pleasure at the throes of pleasure simultaneously as you both come with each other's name on your lips.


End file.
